Achievement
at the end of this list that aren't listed on this page can be unlocked only in Dungeons Beta or via cheating.]] s are badges you earn for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have. They were introduced in version 1.026; as of version 2.0042, there are 322 normal achievements and 12 shadow achievements (plus 4 dungeon achievements only obtainable in the Dungeons beta). Normal achievements increase milk percentage by 4% each to a maximum of 1,288% milk. Shadow achievements do not affect milk. The number shown on the stats page includes all normal achievements (which are all earned by default) as well as any shadow achievements you have earned (which are uncounted until you earn them). For example, if you have 100 normal achievements and no shadow achievements, you would see 100/322 on the stats page. If you then completed 5 shadow achievements, the number would change to 105/327, since the shadow achievements are only counted after you achieve them. Normal Achievements Cookies baked Clicking Building counts Cursor }|CursorAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - Click Have 1''' cursor. 34 - Double-click Have '''2 cursors. 35 - Mouse wheel Have 50 cursors. 36 - Of Mice and Men Have 100 cursors. 37 - The Digital Have 200 cursors. 38 - Extreme polydactyly Have 300 cursors. 147 - Dr. T Have 400 cursors. 148 - Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals Have 500 cursors. "& KNUCKLES" 246 - Click delegator Make 10 quintillion cookies just from cursors. 134 - Finger clickin' good Make 10 sextillion cookies just from cursors. 189 - Click (starring Adam Sandler) Make 10 septillion 'cookies just from cursors. 293 - Freaky jazz hands Reach level '''10 '''cursors. 307 } }} Grandma }|GrandmaAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Just wrong" Just wrong Sell a grandma. ''"I thought you loved me." 39 - id="Grandma's cookies" Grandma's cookies Have '''1 grandma. 40 - id="Sloppy kisses" Sloppy kisses Have 50 grandmas. 41 - id="Retirement home" Retirement home Have 100 grandmas. 42 - id="Friend of the ancients" Friend of the ancients Have 150 grandmas. 101 - id="Ruler of the ancients" Ruler of the ancients Have 200 grandmas. 102 - id="The old never bothered me anyway" The old never bothered me anyway Have 250 grandmas. 149 - id="The agemaster" The agemaster Have 300 grandmas. 208 - id="To oldly go" To oldly go Have 350 grandmas. 209 - id="Gushing grannies" Gushing grannies Make 10 quintillion cookies just from grandmas. 135 - id="Panic at the bingo" Panic at the bingo Make 10 sextillion cookies just from grandmas. 190 - Frantiquities Make 10 septillion '''cookies just from grandmas. 294 - Methuselah Reach level '''10 '''grandmas. 308 - id="Elder" Elder Own at least '''7 grandma types. 81 } }} Farm }|FarmAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="My first farm" My first farm Have 1''' farm. 43 - id="Reap what you sow" Reap what you sow Have '''50 farms. 44 - id="Farm ill" Farm ill Have 100 farms. 45 - id="Perfect Agriculture" Perfected agriculture Have 150 farms. 115 - id="Homegrown" Homegrown Have 200 farms. 150 - id="Gardener extraordinaire" Gardener extraordinaire Have 250 farms. 210 - id="Seedy business " Seedy business Have 300 farms. 250 - id="You and the beanstalk" You and the beanstalk Have 350 farms. 281 - id="I hate manure" I hate manure Make 10 trillion cookies just from farms. 136 - id="Rake in the dough" Rake in the dough Make 10 quadrillion cookies just from farms. 191 - Overgrowth Make 10 quintillion cookies just from farms. 295 - Huge tracts of land Reach level 10 '''farms. 309 } }} Mine }|MineAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="You know the drill" You know the drill Have '''1 mine. 49 - id="Excavation site" Excavation site Have 50 mines. 50 - id="Hollow the planet" Hollow the planet Have 100 mines. 51 - id="Can you dig it" Can you dig it Have 150 mines. 117 - id="Center of the Earth" Center of the Earth Have 200 mines. 152 - id="Tectonic ambassador" Tectonic ambassador Have 250 mines. 211 - id="Freak fracking" Freak fracking Have 300 mines. 251 - id="Romancing the stone" Romancing the stone Have 350 mines. 282 - id="Never dig down" Never dig down Make 100 trillion cookies just from mines. 137 - id="Quarry on" Quarry on Make 100 quadrillion cookies just from mines. 192 - Sedimentalism Make 100 quintillion cookies just from mines. 296 - D-d-d-d-deeper Reach level 10 '''mines. 310 } }} Factory }|FactoryAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Production_chain" Production chain Have '''1 factory. 46 - id="Industrial_revolution" Industrial revolution Have 50 factories. 47 - id="Global_warming" Global warming Have 100 factories. 48 - id="Ultimate_automation" Ultimate automation Have 150 factories. 116 - Technocracy Have 200 factories. 151 - Rise of the machines Have 250 factories. 212 - Modern times Have 300 factories. 252 - Ex machina Have 350 factories. 283 - The incredible machine Make 1 quadrillion cookies just from factories. 138 - Yes I love technology Make 1 quintillion cookies just from factories. 193 - Labor of love Make 1 sextillion cookies just from factories. 297 - Patently genius Reach level 10 '''factories. 311 } }} Bank }|BankAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - Pretty penny Have '''1 bank. 171 - Fit the bill Have 50 banks. 172 - A loan in the dark Have 100 banks. 173 - Need for greed Have 150 banks. 174 - It's the economy, stupid Have 200 banks. 175 - Acquire currency Have 250 banks. 213 - The nerve of war Have 300 banks. 253 - And I need it now Have 350 banks. 284 - Vested interest Make 10 quadrillion cookies just from banks. 186 - Paid in full Make 10 quintillion cookies just from banks. 194 - Reverse funnel system Make 10 sextillion cookies just from banks. 298 - A capital idea Reach level 10 '''banks. 312 } }} Temple }|TempleAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - Your time to shrine Have '''1 temple. 176 - Shady sect Have 50 temples. 177 - New-age cult Have 100 temples. 178 - Organized religion Have 150 ''' temples. 179 - Fanaticism Have '''200 temples. 180 - Zealotry Have 250 temples. 214 - Wololo Have 300 temples. 254 - Pray on the weak Have 350 temples. 285 - New world order Make 100 quadrillion cookies just from temples. 187 - Church of cookiology Make 100 quintillion cookies just from temples. 195 - Thus spoke you Make 100 sextillion cookies just from temples. 299 - It belongs in a bakery Reach level 10 '''temples. 313 } }} Wizard tower }|WizardTowerAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - Bewitched Have '''1 wizard tower. 181 - The sorcerer's apprentice Have 50 wizard towers. 182 - Charms and enchantments Have 100 wizard towers. 183 - Curses and maledictions Have 150 ''' wizard towers. 184 - Magic kingdom Have '''200 wizard towers. 185 - The wizarding world Have 250 wizard towers. 215 - And now for my next trick, I'll need a volunteer from the audience Have 300 wizard towers. 255 - It's a kind of magic Have 350 wizard towers. 286 - Hocus Pocus Make 1 quintillion cookies just from wizard towers. 188 - Too many rabbits, not enough hats Make 1 sextillion cookies just from wizard towers. 196 - Manafest destiny Make 1 septillion '''cookies just from wizard towers. 300 - Motormouth Reach level '''10 '''wizard towers. 314 } }} Shipment }|ShipmentAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Expedition" Expedition Have '''1 shipment. 52 - id="Galactic_highway" Galactic highway Have 50 shipments. 53 - id="Far_far_away" Far far away Have 100 shipments. 54 - id="Type_II_civilization" Type II civilization Have 150 shipments. 118 - We come in peace Have 200 shipments. 153 - Parsec-masher Have 250 shipments. 216 - It's not delivery Have 300 shipments. 256 - Make it so Have 350 shipments. 287 - And beyond Make 10 quintillion cookies just from shipments. 139 - The most precious cargo Make 10 sextillion cookies just from shipments. 197 - Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night Make 10 septillion cookies just from shipments. 301 - Been there done that Reach level 10 '''shipments. 315 } }} Alchemy lab }|AlchemyLabAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Transmutation" Transmutation Have '''1 alchemy lab. 55 - id="Transmogrification" Transmogrification Have 50 alchemy labs. 56 - id="Gold member" Gold member Have 100 alchemy labs. 57 - id="Gild wars" Gild wars Have 150 alchemy labs. 119 - The secrets of the universe Have 200 alchemy labs. 154 - The work of a lifetime Have 250 alchemy labs. 217 - Gold, Jerry! Gold! Have 300 alchemy labs. 257 - All that glitters is gold Have 350 alchemy labs. 288 - Magnum Opus Make 100 quintillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 140 - The Aureate Make 100 sextillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 198 - I've got the Midas touch Make 100 septillion cookies just from alchemy labs. 302 - Phlogisticated substances Reach level 10 '''alchemy labs. 316 } }} Portal }|PortalAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="A_whole_new_world" A whole new world Have '''1 portal. 58 - id="Now_you're_thinking" Now you're thinking Have 50 portals. 59 - id="Dimensional_shift" Dimensional shift Have 100 portals. 60 - id="Brain-split" Brain-split Have 150 portals. 120 - Realm of the Mad God Have 200 portals. 155 - A place lost in time Have 250 portals. 218 - Forbidden zone Have 300 portals. 258 - H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞ Have 350 portals. 289 - With strange eons Make 1 sextillion cookies just from portals. 141 - Ever more hideous Make 1 septillion cookies just from portals. 199 - Which eternal lie Make 1 octillion cookies just from portals. 303 - Bizarro world Reach level 10 portals. 317 } }} Time machine }|TimeMachineAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Time_warp" Time warp Have 1''' time machine. 61 - id="Alternate_timeline" Alternate timeline Have '''50 time machines. 62 - id="Rewriting_history" Rewriting history Have 100 time machines. 63 - id="Time_duke" Time duke Have 150 time machines. 121 - Forever and ever Have 200 time machines. 156 - Heat death Have 250 time machines. 219 - cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ4Sb_rnCqw Have 300 time machines. 259 - Way back then Have 350 time machines. 290 - Spacetime jigamaroo Make 10 sextillion cookies just from time machines. 142 - Be kind, rewind Make 10 septillion cookies just from time machines. 200 - Déjà vu Make 10 octillion cookies just from time machines. 304 - The long now Reach level 10 '''time machines. 318 } }} Antimatter condenser }|AntimatterCondenserAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Antibatter" Antibatter Have '''1 antimatter condenser. 87 - id="Quirky quarks" Quirky quarks Have 50 antimatter condensers. 88 - id=""It" It does matter! Have 100 antimatter condensers. 89 - id="Molecular maestro" Molecular maestro Have 150 antimatter condensers. 122 - Walk the planck Have 200 antimatter condensers. 157 - Microcosm Have 250 antimatter condensers. 220 - Scientists baffled everywhere Have 300 antimatter condensers. 260 - Exotic matter Have 350 antimatter condensers. 291 - Supermassive Make 100 sextillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 143 - Infinitesimal Make 100 septillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 201 - Powers of ten Make 100 octillion cookies just from antimatter condensers. 305 - Chubby hadrons Reach level 10 '''antimatter condensers. 319 } }} Prism }|PrismAchievement| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center; width:100%;" - ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" Icon ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Name ! scope="col" style="width:42%;" Description ! scope="col" style="width:8%;" ID - id="Lone_photon" Lone photon Have '''1 prism. 123 - id="Dazzling_glimmer" Dazzling glimmer Have 50 prisms. 124 - id="Blinding_flash" Blinding flash Have 100 prisms. 125 - id="Unending_glow" Unending glow Have 150 prisms. 126 - Rise and shine Have 200 prisms. 158 - Bright future Have 250 prisms. 221 - Harmony of the spheres Have 300 prisms. 261 - At the end of the tunnel Have 350 prisms. 292 - Praise the sun Make 1 septillion cookies just from prisms. 144 - A still more glorious dawn Make 1 octillion cookies just from prisms. 202 - Now the dark days are gone Make 1 nonillion cookies just from prisms. 306 - Palettable Reach level 10 'prisms. 320 } }} Chancemaker Total buildings and upgrades Golden cookies Others Grandmapocalypse Sugar lump Seasons Ascension Shadow Achievements The following 12 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them (click here to jump back up to the Normal Achievements list). Notes Updates 2.0042: Add 12 Chancemaker achievements (''Lucked Out, What are the odds, Grandma needs a new pair of shoes, Million to one shot, doc, As luck would have it, Ever in your favor, Be a lady, Dicey business, Fingers crossed, Just a statistic, Let's leaf it at that) and 1 clicking achievement (The ultimate clickdown). Make All-natural cane sugar a shadows achievement. 2.0034: Add following achievements *7 sugar lump achievements: Dude, sweet, Sugar rush, Year's worth of cavities, Hand-picked, Sugar sugar, All-natural cane sugar, Sweetmeats. *1 total buildings achievement: Tricentennial. *5 Cps achievements: Knead for speed, Well the cookies start coming and they don\'t stop coming, I don't know if you've noticed but all of these icons are very slightly off-center, The proof of the cookie is in the baking, If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing. *2 bank achievements: The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had, Set for life. *12 tiered achievements: You and the beanstalk, Romancing the stone, Ex machina, And I need it now, Pray on the weak, It's a kind of magic, Make it so, All that glitters is gold, H̸̷͓̳̳̯̟͕̟͍͍̣͡ḛ̢̦̰̺̮̝͖͖̘̪͉͘͡ ̠̦͕̤̪̝̥̰̠̫̖̣͙̬͘ͅC̨̦̺̩̲̥͉̭͚̜̻̝̣̼͙̮̯̪o̴̡͇̘͎̞̲͇̦̲͞͡m̸̩̺̝̣̹̱͚̬̥̫̳̼̞̘̯͘ͅẹ͇̺̜́̕͢s̶̙̟̱̥̮̯̰̦͓͇͖͖̝͘͘͞, Way back then, Exotic matter, At the end of the tunnel. *14 building production achievements: Click (starring Adam Sandler), Frantiquities, Overgrowth, Sedimentalism, Labor of love, Reverse funnel system, Thus spoke you, Manafest destiny, Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night, I've got the Midas touch, Which eternal lie, Déjà vu, Powers of Ten, Now the dark days are gone. *14 building level achievements: Freaky jazz hands, Methuselah, Huge tracts of land, D-d-d-d-deeper, Patently genius, A capital idea, It belongs in a bakery, Motormouth, Been there done that, Phlogisticated substances, Bizarro world, The long now, Chubby hadrons, Palettable. *3 spell achievements: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, I'm the wiz, A wizard is you. *1 shadow achievement: Four-leaf cookie. 2.0: The land of milk and cookies, He who controls the cookies controls the universe, Tonight on Hoarders, Are you gonna eat all that?, We're gonna need a bigger bakery, In the mouth of madness, Brought to you by the letter , When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour, Fast and delicious, Cookiehertz: A really, really tasty hertz, Woops, you just solved world hunger, Turbopuns, Faster menner, And yet you're still hungry, The Abakening, There's really no hard limit ... Anyway, how's your day been?, Fast, Clickastrophe, Clickataclysm, Thumbs, Phalanges, Metacarpals, Finger clickin' good, Gardener Extraordinaire, Seedy business, (...) To crumbs, you say?, Endless cycle added. 1.0464: What's in a name, The hunt is on, Egging on, Mass Easteria, Hide & seek champion, Dematerialize, Nil zero zilch, Transcendence, Obliterate and Negative void were added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfected agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely Cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician ''and ''Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, ''and ''Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and '''Elder calm achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, ''and ''Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, ''and ''Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, ''and ''Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The "So baked right now" achievement and the "Wake and bake" achievement are a reference to smoking marijuana. *The "Don't stop me now" achievement may be a reference to the Queen song of the same name. *The "Cookies all the way down" achievement is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". *The "The land of milk and cookies" achievement is a reference to Israel, referred to in the Bible as the land of milk and honey. *The "He who controls the cookies controls the universe" achievement and its description, "The milk must flow!", are references to the spice in Dune. *The "Tonight on Hoarders" achievement is a reference to the TV show Hoarders. *The "We're gonna need a bigger bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the movie Jaws. *The "In the mouth of madness" achievement and its description, "A cookie is just what we tell each other it is.", are references to the movie of the same name, and the line from the movie, "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." *The "Brought to you by the letter " and "Cookie monster" achievements are references to Sesame Street. *The "Let's never bake again" achievement is a reference to the first "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" video, which ends with the line "let's all agree to never be creative again." *The "When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour" achievement is a reference to the line "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour" from Back to the Future. *The "Cookiehertz; a really, really tasty hertz" is referring to a hertz. A hertz is a frequency defined as "one cycle per second". *The "Turbopuns" achievement and its description, "Mother Nature will be like "slowwwww dowwwwwn".", are references to a commercial for the fictional energy drink Powerthirst. *The "Faster menner" achievement is a reference to a meme that originated from the Cookie Clicker forums. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the Latin word digitus, which means "finger". *The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T. *The "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" achievement's description, "& KNUCKLES", is a reference to the & Knuckles meme, derived from Sonic & Knuckles. *The "Finger clickin' good" achievement is a reference to the KFC slogan "It's finger lickin' good!" *The "The old never bothered me anyway" achievement is a reference to the song 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen ("The cold never bothered me anyway"). *The "The agemaster" achievement is a reference to the movie The Pagemaster. *The "To oldly go" achievement is a reference to the intro sequence of Star Trek: The Next Generation ("To boldly go where no one has gone before"). *The "Gushing grannies" achievement is a reference to a "Dub the Dew" contest where members of 4chan pushed for the name gushing granny to be the name of a new flavor of Mountain Dew. *The "Panic at the bingo" achievement is a reference to the band Panic! at the Disco. *The "Farm ill" achievement may be a reference to "FarmVille," a popular online farming RPG where you need to grow enough crops to make a profit. *The "I Hate Manure" achievement is a reference to a line used by both Biff and Buford Tannen in the Back to the Future films. *The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the Theme from Shaft in 1971). *The "The center of the Earth" achievement may be a reference to the Jules Verne novel Journey to the Center of the Earth. *The "Never dig down" achievement is a Minecraft reference. It is said that the #1 Rule of Minecraft is "Never dig straight down." *The "Rise of the machines" achievement is a reference to the movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. *The "The incredible machine" achievement may be a reference to the classic computer game of the same name, wherein the player would solve Rube Goldberg-esque puzzles, often with conveyor belts, as are found in most factories. *The "Yes I love technology" is a reference to the movie Napolean Dynamite. *The "Need for greed" achievement may be a reference to the Need for Speed video game series. *The "It's the economy, stupid" achievement is a reference to an unofficial slogan for Bill Clinton's 1992 presidential campaign. *The "Acquire currency" achievement is a reference to the "Disregard Females, Acquire Currency" meme. *The "The nerve of war" achievement is a reference to the Cicero quote, "Nervos belli, pecuniam." (The nerve of war, money.) *The "Wololo" achievement is a reference to the Age of Empires series of games. The sound effect itself originates from the first game, where the Priest unit has the ability to convert opposing units, with "wololo" being the sound effect used. This is used for the same purpose in AoE 2, as well as becoming a taunt. This taunt would linger through both AoM and AoE 3. *The "Church of Cookiology" achievement is a reference to the Church of Scientology. *The "Bewitched" achievement may be a reference to the TV show of the same name. *The "The sorcerer's apprentice" achievement may be a reference to the Disney film Fantasia, which popularized the original Goethe poem. *The "Magic kingdom" achievement may be a reference to the Disney theme park of the same name. *The "The wizarding world" achievement is a reference to Harry Potter. *The "Far far away" and "Now this is pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Star Wars movies. *The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. *The "It's not delivery" achievement is a reference to the DiGiorno slogan ("It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno"). *The "And beyond" achievement is a reference to the phrase, "To infinity, and beyond" used by Buzz Lightyear, from the Toy Story movies. *The "Transmogrification" achievement may a reference to the Calvin and Hobbes classic, the transmogrifier, which popularized the word. *The "Gold member" achievement is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The "Gild wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. *The "Gold, Jerry! Gold!" achievement is a reference to a Seinfeld episode. *The "A whole new world" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The "Now you're thinking" achievement is a reference to the Valve video games "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". *The "Dimensional shift" achievement may be a reference to the new age concept, popularized by Drunvalo Melchizedek. *The "Realm of the Mad God" achievement is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. *The "With strange eons" achievement is a reference to the fictional book Necronomicon, ''created by H.P. Lovecraft: "''That is not dead which can eternal lie; And with strange aeons even death may die." *The "Ever more hideous" achievement is a reference to the H. P. Lovecraft quote, "Memories and possibilities are ever more hideous than realities." *The "Time warp" achievement may be a reference to the song and dance of the same name from The Rocky Horror Show and, later, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *The "Time duke" achievement may be a reference to the Time Lords from the popular TV series Doctor Who. *The "cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com" achievement is a reference to the popular show on Adult Swim, Rick and Morty. This is in reference to episode 1, at the end. *The "Be kind, rewind" achievement may be a reference to the movie of the same name. *The "Walk the planck" achievement is a reference to Max Planck, a German theoretical physicist who originated the Quantum Theory. It is also a reference to the supposed pirate practice of walking the plank. *The "Supermassive" achievement may be a reference to the astronomical object of the same name. *The "Harmony of the spheres" achievement is a reference to the philosophical concept of the same name. *The "Praise the sun" achievement is a Dark Souls reference. It relates to the popular emote/faction. *The "A still more glorious dawn" achievement is a reference to a Carl Sagan quote. *The "The elder scrolls" achievement is a reference to the Elder Scrolls series of Bethesda Software. The phrase "Let me guess. Someone stole your cookie." is a reference to The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, where a guard randomly talks to you: "Let me guess, someone stole your sweet-roll." *The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description, "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for", is a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for" in the film "Star Wars IV: A New Hope." *The "A wizard is you" achievement's description, "I'm a what?", is a reference to the identical line spoken by Harry Potter after just being told that he is a wizard by Hagrid. As seen in the film "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." *The "What's in a name" achievement is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. *The "Tabloid addiction" achievement's description may contain a reference to the phrase "Dingoes ate my baby." It could also be a reference to an actual headline that appeared on a British tabloid that said "Freddie Starr Ate my Hamster." *The "Moistburster" achievement may be a reference to "Voidthirster", a card from Ascension. It is also reminiscent of the bloodthirsters from League of Legends and Warhammer. *The "Coming to town" achievement is a reference to the song Santa Claus is Coming to Town. *The "Let it snow" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name. *The "Mass Easteria" achievement is a reference to mass hysteria. *The "Here Be Dragon" achievement is a reference to a phrase commonly used in the 1700s by cartographers when talking about uncharted and faraway places on a map. This phrase was used to keep people away from these areas, as it was believed sea monsters inhabited them. This could also be a reference to the video game "Geometry Dash," which used the same line when pressing the information button on the "Coming Soon!" page of the main-game levels in the 1.9 update. Alternatively it could also be a reference to SCP-1762 from the SCP Foundation website, where the SCP has Here Be Dragons written on it. *The "From Scratch" achievement may be a reference to Carl Sagan's quote, "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe", and also its description and name may be references to Homestuck. It also may be a reference to Portal 2, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." *The "Nihilism" achievement's description, "There are many things that need to be erased", is a reference to the video Happy Factory. *The "Obliterate" achievement's description, "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining.", is a reference to the Borg from Star Trek. *The "To crumbs, you say?" achievement is a reference to The Professor from Futurama. In episode 3 he is heard on the phone saying: "To shreds, you say." *The "Third-party" achievement's description refers to the fact that a piece of software unmodified by third parties is known as vanilla software. *There are four more secret Achievements, only obtainable by hacking. They will be released when dungeons come out. They are called "Getting even with the oven", "Now this is pod-smashing", "Chirped out", and "Follow the white rabbit". The description for each of these is, "Defeat the Sentient Furnace in the factory dungeons.", "Defeat the Ascended Baking Pod in the factory dungeons.", "Find and defeat Chirpy, the dysfunctionning alarm bot.", "Find and defeat the elusive sugar bunny." respectively. And finally each of their IDs are, 96, 97, 98, and 99 respectively. *The "Follow the white rabbit" achievement is a quote from the movie "The Matrix," which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The "Faster Menner" achievement is a reference to a user of DashNet Forums known as Idler, who posted on the site with broken grammar, and created a suggestion post, entitled "Suggest (a discussion where you can suggest good thing, stick this!" that suggested that several buildings (including Faster Menner) should be added to the game. *The "Last Chance to See" achievement may be a reference to the Douglas Adams book of that name, in which he and a partner/co-author visited endangered creatures around the world to photograph and write about them before they became extinct. *The "Fast and Delicious" achievement is a reference The Fast and the Furious ''series of action films. *The "The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had" achievement is a reference to a lyric in the song ''Mad World, "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had". References |} Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements